


She's mad but she's magic (There's no lie in her fire)

by EvieBluePrincess



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: >.>, I had a dream and this happened, MEVIE, Mevie centric, a bit of swearing in this!, also my boys carlos and jay are there and not as much as I would love them to be, audrey needs vacation too, audrey will always be the bad guy in mals eyes :I, doug is mentioned but we wont see him around i hope, i really dont know what this is, lonnie deseves vacation really, mal is a tiny angry ball, mal not so much, mostly from mal, not to spoil anything but :I, pssst somebody turned evie into a child, she just loves evie too much, she just wants her evie okay, someone has been messing with magic again, the boys are having fun of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieBluePrincess/pseuds/EvieBluePrincess
Summary: In which someone has been messing with magic again...





	She's mad but she's magic (There's no lie in her fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
This is my first ever published fanfic, based on a dream I had couple days ago & inspired by the many fanfics around that are similiar to this one <3 Hope it's not as bad, and if it is, tell me so I know where to get better >_< If you like, please comment too :D Sorry If you come across some misspelling!

Her presence made itself clear before the doors were even open, heavy boots thudding against the hardwood floor, this action obviously done on purpose as growing up on the Isle, you learn rather quickly that soft, barely heard footsteps were a must if you wanted to survive and steal from distracted Islanders without getting noticed. Everyone knew, even the Auradonians, that the core four was the most skilled at that. They were sneaky, witty and quick. There were no mistakes.

So when the leader itself stomped her feet as she quickened her pace, frown painted across her face, it was a clear sign something was up, therefore the path got cleared out quicker and students hastily rushed out of the small purplenette‘s way, not exactly wanting to deal with whatever injury might come in their way if they even dared to stop and ask the girl what got her in such a rush. The Vks might be taken as their own and good for once and all by now but that didn‘t change the fact they were still from the Isle and capable of doing unthinkable things. Nobody would mess with that.

That being said, the two Auradonian girls occupying the room behind the wooden doors in Mal‘s final destination were in for a trouble. Mal was mad.

The thought made Lonnie shiver as she run shaky hands over her pink dress, listening to the steps getting closer and closer, she glanced at the frowning newly blonde princess who sat stifly at the foot of a bed covered by a heavy royal blue comforter.

Lonnie‘s back straightened when the footsteps came to a stop, the doors to the dorm room suddenly flying open with force, banging off of the opposite wall and making the small, golden crown decoration Evie had wrapped around the door knob fall of and tumble under Mal‘s vanity. 

Mal either didn‘t notice or didn‘t pay any attention to the now broken object, her attention solemly focused on the two girls before her. 

Lonnie took in her appearance, hair slightly out of place, curls stubbornly falling out of the messy bun the girl must‘ve taimed it in, purple shirt slightly torn at the sleeves, her old gloves dirty from grass and bloody, as well as her signature combat boots. 

,,What is so damn important that I had to run all the way from the forrest 15 minutes after I finally got there after a long, boring, fucking day at th-‘‘

,,Mal, we have a problem..‘‘ 

Mal‘s eyes narrowed, out of breath as she took the while to calm herself down from all the rush, her hand clutching at her side as she glared at Lonnie with flicker of her glowing eyes. ,,Oh, you bet you do!‘‘ She started again, pointing a bloody finger at the taller girl. ,,This is the only day I can use the forest to dragon out and train, I told you numerous times I don‘t want to be interupted and you fucking morons alw-‘‘

,,Language, Mal! And stop the shouting!‘‘ Audrey hissed, speaking up for the first time she got here, her own brown eyes glaring as she stared at her past-enemy-not-really-a-friend-either.  
The girls might have said they‘re apologies after Audrey spelled all of the Auradon few weeks back, but that doesn‘t mean the two stopped bickering and glaring with each other. 

Mal turned her attention to her, as if noticing only now the girl was actually present, shooting her a dirty look as she wasn‘t in a mood for either this girl or the mess she was obviously in that had to do something with Mal.

,,Wha- why do you even care?‘‘ She pursed her lips, throwing her arms at her sides angrily, ,,First of all, you‘re in my room, siting on my girlfriends bed, so shut your royal mouth up and don‘t fucking tell me what to do!‘‘

If Audrey could compare Mal to anyone now, it would definetly be Tinkerbell. Same bitchy attitude, all pouty, fists tightly clutched, face red – Audrey could only roll her eyes, rather staring at the dragon drawings hung on the wall above Lonnie‘s head rather than getting in a fight with the villain girl.

,,Mal, stop screaming, please!‘‘ Lonnie half shouted half whispered, quickly moving to shut the unoticed open doors behind the angry girl, shooting apologic smiles to the few passerbys who must‘ve stopped in their tracks at the sound of Mal‘s raising voice, watching the unfolding drama with wide eyes.

,,We don‘t need anyone to know about this, okay?‘‘ Lonnie said ,,So please, keep it down,‘‘ She leaned on the closed door, pinching the bridge of her nose as she braced herself for whatever she was about to say next. 

For the first time since this messy day started, it was quiet, except the angry fumming of the dragon girl pacing before Audrey, the girls having an unspoken fight held only by their glary eyes. Nobody made a move to stop the staredown, and Lonnie almost thought they forgot to blink. Until...

A light shuffing of blankets and tiny little yawn broke the silence hence the staredown, and all three girls turned their attention to something moving behind Audrey on the bed. 

There she was, little arms stretching behind her blue haired head, dark eyelashes fluttering couple of times a big doe eyes blinked to wake herself up fully. 

Lonnie dared to look at Mal, saw the intake of breath and one hand up in a motion to stop whatever it was Lonnie surly wanted to say and she didn‘t speak, no, she let Mal‘s head process, plump lips parting as her own voice failed her, unsure what she herself wanted to say. Mals eyes turned a dangerous shade of green that left Lonnie taking small steps back until she was leaning safely on the vanity by the doors, away from Mal‘s glare but still close enough. 

Mal took a small step forward Audrey, the bed and the small child sitting up on it, her head shaking in disbelief and brows knitted together. ,,Is this, why is she,‘‘ she breathed out, barely over a whisper as she let her brain process what her eyes were seeing. 

Sapphire curls, big chocolate eyes, obviously too big tiara almost falling of a small head, a big heart necklace hanging lose around her tiny neck, a small dragon pendant wrapped around a tiny wrist. No, this wasn‘t possible. This had to be someones kid, Mal was sure. Kid in a very convincing halloween costume, yes, coincidentally having the same dress and even the heart necklace like Evie has, with the same little crack on the stone from the time when her little Evie first tripped in the heels her mama made her practice in, falling on the marble floor and breaking her arm along with the beautiful necklace.  
The same scar on her left shoulder that slightly older Evie, just barely over 14 years old, received from the time one of Gaston‘s sons shoved her in a Frollo‘s store windows for not wanting to go and have some fun with them, that left her bloody and covered in deep cuts, one of them leaving a small ugly scar.  
The same dragon pendant with a little green crystal instead of an eye that Mal gave her when they first came in to Auradon, having it made custom, just for her, so that Evie knew she will always hold Mals heart and have something that could remind her of Mal, something that was currently wrapped around a small toddler‘s tiny wrist and this was a joke, yes, a cruel mean prank. Or else, this was-

,,Mal!‘‘ The little girl‘s eyes light up. As If the call of her name woke her up, the purplenette‘s voice came back and her eyes glowed with mix of emotions. 

,,Are you out of your fucking minds?!‘‘ The two Auradonian girls, who were busy adoring the awoken small child, jumped at the sudden screaming. ,,Why is she tiny? Were you messing with magic again?!‘‘ She huffed, confused and angry and- 

,,AUDREY!‘‘ With a snap of her fingers to get the blonde girl‘s attention, a bright green smoke like sparks appeared, making the princess flinch as she gulped and turned her attention to Mal. She knew Mal will jump in conclusions and accuse her of this fault, she was ready for that, but angry Mal meant spells and green sparks that put curses on people and If Audrey feared anything, it was the deep green flickering smoke that came with Mal‘s snap of a finger before her face. Mal came dangerously close, fumming, her voice raising as she spoke. ,,Wasn‘t last time enough for your dumb-‘‘ 

,,Mal stop!‘‘ Lonnie exclaimed, bravely interupting her for what must‘ve been the fifth time already today, comming between the two girls with a pained expression on her face.She shook her head disaprovingly and waited, standing her ground until the sparkling smoke coming from Mal‘s fingers dissapeared and the shade in her eyes came close to its usual light color. Mal might me scary with her magic, but Lonnie was brave after her mother. 

It took a while, and In the end, it was the small, quiet call of Mal‘s name coming from the bed that made her‘s eyes go back to the normal light green and safe colour, her face softening as she made her way over to the girl perched up on her little knees.

Evie‘s little fingers struggled to keep the tiara to sit straight on her head and she gave up when Mal came up to her, raising her hands up in a silent call to be picked up. Mal let herself smile softly at the gesture, hoisting the light toddler up with ease. Evie‘s arms wrapped around the older girls neck, head resting against her shoulder. Both Lonnie and Audrey surprised at how comfortable the girl was around the purple haired girl when she was about to flip tables and breathe fire not ever 2 minutes ago. But then again, no matter the age, this was Evie, and since little Evie had no idea who Lonnie, Audrey, or even Auradon was, Mal was the only person she would know here, therefore the only person she‘ll trust and go to. Evie was obviously in her Isle-mode, as she didn‘t recognize neither Lonnie or Audrey. That was party a good thing, even though she was for some reason unbothered by the fact that her usually smaller friend was suddenly a giant able to pick her up. 

,,Hey Blue,‘‘ Mal sighed out, running her hand over the girls back soothigly. ,,You got yourself in quite a mess, huh?‘‘ She cracked a small laugh, frowing right away as she remembered that there wa someone out there for whom she had to plan murder for causing this mess. ,,Are you okay?‘‘ She asked the small girl, adressing the little outburst she had few moments ago, not really meaning to scare the girl as she lightly rocked her side to side. Yes, this was Evie from the Isle, but she was still currently just a small child. 

She smiled as she felt movement on her shoulder, taking it as a nod from the toddler girl. Counting down her breaths to calm herself down, Mal‘s attention was back on the still present princesses watching her, that were ready to help and deal with whatever this was hopefully in a calm peaceful way. Too bad for them, this was Evie who happened to be the victim, and even though she looked unharmed, someone obviously messed with her, and whoever it might be, they won‘t leave unharmed.

,,Can one of you explain to me what in the world happened? I saw her four hours ago at breakfast and she was perfectly eighteen year old fine!‘‘ Mal demanded answers, looking back and forth between the two staring girls. 

,,We don‘t know what happened,‘‘ Audrey spoke first, running her hand through her long hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. Truth be told, she would much rather prefer getting her nails done right now than to sit in the two villain‘s dorm room and explain something she had no idea how happened. Her eyes traced the barely chipped pink nail polish, frowning sadly as she spoke. ,,We were walking to the Tourney field for cheer practice, when Doug run to us, all worried, saying Evie turned into a small child.‘‘ she explained, Lonnie nodding her head along in agreement. 

,,Wait, Doug? So, he did this?!‘‘ Mal was frowing again, and Audrey swore she‘ll have wrinkles if she keeps this up. Mal was just ready to run out the door and find the giant dwarf, but she rather concentrated on the small human clinging to her in her arms, running her hands up and down the small girls back and over her blue curls to calm both Evie and herself. 

,,No, I don‘t think Doug is involved in this, he looked pretty frightened and scared just as we did when we saw her,‘‘ Lonnie admited, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands to help her concentrate more. 

,,Well, he could have cast the spell, and then got scared that it actually worked, right?!‘‘ Mal said, bitting her lip as she thought of all the ways there is to kill a dwarf. ,,I swear to god I‘m gonna make sure the dumb ass never sees the sunlight.‘‘ 

,,Mal, no..‘‘ Lonnie whined, not liking the way Mal was talking about her friend. ,,I really don‘t think he would do this, why would he even want this?!‘‘ She waved her hands towards the toddler Evie, scanning her eyes over the purple haired ball of frustration.

Mal stopped pacing around the room, Evie still comfortably positioned in her arms, to narrow her eyes at Lonnie as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole wide world. 

Both Audrey and Lonnie shared a look,understanding what Mal was pointing at, although they shook their heads no, ready to change the girls mind. ,,Doug might be extremly sensitive and proud at times, fine, and yes, he was super hurt when Evie rejected him but, that was a year ago, Mal!‘‘ Audrey hissed.

,,They are good friends.‘‘ Lonnie added.

,,,Well, he still has a crush on her, right?!‘‘ Mal laughed dryly, licking her lips ,,and this could be him getting back at her, or me, it‘s simple! It‘s a revenge!‘‘ She scoffed, starting to pace around the room again with an angry huff. Mal thought that If Evie was here, her eighteen year old Evie, she would scold Mal for this, saying she‘ll wear a hole into their fluffy white carpet. It didn‘t stop her from pacing though, just made her feel a bit lonely. 

,,I see how he looks at her, alright? I see the glares when he sees us together, that must mean something, right?! Also, how is that he‘s the one who was with Evie when this happened? Isn‘t that all just suspicious to you?‘‘ 

Audrey and Lonnie both looked at each other again, knowing very well, as everybody else, that when something went wrong with one of Mal‘s friends, especially the blue princess, Mal would bark and spit fire all over, blaming everyone and anything until everything was fixed and right in her world again.

,,Okay, this is just crazy. Doug might not be over Evie, but he‘s not evil, Mal, plus he knows how happy you two are together-'' Audrey tried to give the other girl some other point of view, ,, I mean, he helped to plan your anniversary date. He wouldn‘t want to hurt her, in any way. And he‘s her lab partner, remember? They had to work on whatever research they had to in the park, of course he was with her when that happened, but that doesn‘t prove anything.‘‘ 

Mal let out a frustrated sigh, coming to a stop at the feet of her own bed. 

,,Okay well, Lonnie was right about one thing. We don‘t need people knowing whats going on, which means it‘s for the best if Evie stays in this room only, at least until we figure out what the hell happened. Could you go get her some food and try to find Doug, maybe? And possibly Carlos and Jay, too. That would help a lot.‘‘ She sat down on her bed, placing Evie on her own feet softly. 

Lonnie nodded her head, fishing out her phone and flying out of the room, mummbling something about lab class and choloate fountain in the hall, whatever that might mean, Mal didn‘t care as long as she finds Doug, Carlos and Jay.

Evie, now free once again, run to her older self‘s sewing table, the sparkly jewerly laying around the table unnoticed catching her eyes. The two teenagers watched silently as the 2 year old version of fashionista climbed onto the fur chair, her little hands picking through the different kinds of tiaras, necklaces and headbands, trying them on. Both of them smiled at the sight, seeing how independent the girl was, talking to herself softly everytime her little fingers found a new sparkly item, putting it on her head instead of the heavy big tiara, and making faces in the small heart mirror set against the wall. Mal chuckled to herself, letting herself forget the mess they were put into as the memories of Isle floded her memory, like the time when they both got into Evil Queen‘s jewerly sets, playing dress ups and rough handling the jewerly pieces, fighting over who got the wear a pearl necklace until it snapped, pearls flying across the cold bedroom floor, both girls picking them up in panic, stacking them into their pockets to hide the mess and ran away before the Evil Queen could notice one of her many jewerly posesion was gone. She did. And both girls were throughtfully punished by both their mothers.

,,I brought some fruit when we first came here,‘‘ Audrey broke the silence, bringing Mal back to reality as she caressed the small scar on her left arm, looking up to see a plate of all different cut up fruit in front of her face. ,,..she wouldn‘t eat any of it, though.‘‘ 

,,That doesn‘t surprise me at all,‘‘ Mal offered the frowning girl a small smile, not bothered by the fact how she confused Audrey with her comment or how the energy shifted in the room, the two girls going from glaring and bickering to acting like the fights never happened. That was just them, how they bonded, they would say with a roll of their eyes.

Mal put the plate beside herself on the bed, turning her head to look at the small princess. ,,Evie, baby, come here.‘‘ she waited patiently for the blue haired girl to climb down the chair and walk over to the bed unsurely, curious chocolate eyes peaking at Mal‘s side where the plate sat. ,,It‘s time to eat, okay?‘‘ 

Mal helped her sit against the pillows on the bed, mustering up her best smile as she turned her attention fully to the girl, fully aware of the fact she‘ll need to have a conversation she doesn‘t really want to have with Audrey after this.

,,Look at me Blue,‘‘ She asked quitely, holding the small girls hands in hers to make sure the younger girl listened to her, waiting until Evie looked up to the soft of Mal‘s green eyes.

,,Don‘t worry, mommy‘s not here, she won‘t hurt you Princess, I will not let her get to you, I promise you that she won‘t hurt you..‘‘

Evie eyed the food warily, her big doe eyes glancing from Mal‘s to the plate, unsure. ,,It‘s alright, you can have whatever you want, okay? She‘s not here, she‘s not even close.‘‘

Mal picked up an apple slice, handling it to Evie‘s tiny hand. ,,This one‘s your favorite right? Remember where Gothel‘s garden is? She has the best apples on the whole Isle, remember? Well these are even better, princess. ‘‘ Mal wanted to ask if she remembered how they stole them when they were younger, climbing up the barely alive trees in the old hags garden with Jay and Carlos. It was mostly Mal and Jay who climbed them, Jay, always climbing the tallest trees and jumping on branches, always first at the top of the tree, always telling which branches were safe to step on and which not. Mal would climb them too, rather picking those apples of the tree than doing tricks like Jay, throwing them down to Evie who, of course, won‘t climb trees in her prettiful outfits, not only would her mother kill her for any scratches, but heights weren‘t really her thing. And Carlos, sweet small Carlos would carefully look out for them, making sure nobody saw them and ready to scream out if anyone was coming after them. 

She wanted to ask If she remembered how Jay, wanting to impress them all, confidentally jumped on branches from tree to tree when one of the dead branches snapped and he fell down the tree. She wanted to ask if she remembered how quickly she ordered both Mal and Carlos to bring her numerous things and took care of Jay quickly, if she knows how caring and loving she grew up to be, always taking care of them, always making sure everyone was alright, no matter if they're good or bad.

But of course she wouldn‘t know, she wouldn‘t remember. This Evie, the barely three year old Evie didn't know who Jay or Carlos where, since The Evil Queen and Maleficent, although many wouldn‘t believe is true, were somehow partners in crime therefore the girls grew up with each other before they met the boys few years later. This Evie was just learning what make-up does, how little of food she has to eat to be pretty in the future since, eating just a little bit more than mommy allows means pain and pain hurts, it hurts and everytime it hurt, tears would follow and somehow, that only got her even more pain from her dear mommy. And Evie wants to be able to go out and play, wants to be able to sit on mommys lap and tickle her cheeks with fluffy brushes rather than sit in her cold dark room, alone and without toys. 

,,Wh- what is this, what‘s going on here,‘‘ Audrey questioned, not quite understanding why Evie refuses to eat more than just two apple slices. 

And Mal would just ignore her, shooting her a quick look before she turned back to the child, handling another slice to little Evie, nodding at her to let her know it was okay to eat it aswell. And Audrey just stared, unsure If she should insist, or just let Mal come to her when the time was right, to explain what just occured before her own eyes. Until then, she let out a small huff, getting up from the comfy bed and leaving to find Lonnie.

Mal knew better, Auradonians would never understand the struggles of VKs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a part two, I wasn't sure If I wanted to split this but I had this sitting in my doc for awhile now so... spliting it in half! <3


End file.
